The present invention relates to anti-perspirant compositions for topical application, and more particularly to aluminum salt containing anti-perspirant compositions containing selected reducing agents to prevent the formation of stains in soiled garments.
Anti-perspirant compositions containing metallic salts with astrigent action is well known. Aluminum salts such as aluminum chloride and aluminum chlorhydrate have found wide commercial acceptance in such compositions which are usually applied to reduce sweating in the axillary regions.
One commonly encountered but unpublicized limitation inherent in the use of aluminum salt containing anti-perspirant compositions such as roll-on lotions, creams and aerosols is their capacity in varying degrees to cause staining of garments in regions where both perspiration and the anti-perspirant have been absorbed from the surface of the skin of the wearer into the fabric of the garment. This results in the development of the familiar underarm staining of garments. This unsightly staining, particularly of outer garments, may preclude further wearing of such garments and necessitate premature replacement of these garments.
The stains in question are characterized by the appearance of a yellow discoloration in the regions of the garments which have been exposed to the combined effect of perspiration and the anti-perspirant composition. This stain does not develop immediately after the wearing of the garment. In general the discoloration appears only after an extended period of time during which the garment has been repeatedly worn and dry-cleaned or laundered.